kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:World 6/@comment-26336961-20160102125502
Ok so uh regarding the New year 2016 quest in world 6, i never bothered with world 6 before since there was not much point to it and when i looked into it i got a bit confused by a few things and in the end i could have spared myself from overthinking it as it was rather simple. So i guess i'll just share what i used here if it can help some TTK as confused as i was. For world 6-1 it was pretty straight forward, decided against using taigei because i felt she'd be a deadweight and feared she'd be a liability since everything that can't shoot subs would shoot her and airstrikes are pretty scary with no air power so i went with the 1 CL (ABKM) 1 CLT 1CV 3 SS. Realised right away that this map is rather dangerous even for high lvl subs so having as strong an opening as possible is a big deal since one single attack has the potential to taiha/chuha a sub so yeah. Also you actually need decent firepower to S rank the boss so i feel like the lighter Taigei / DDs comp would need to get lucky and would be less reliable overall, i did the 3 6-1 S quest at the same time because might as well, 4 sortie 1 retreat due to random Taiha from BB (to CLT) on node B not too bad, worried too much for nothing there. Now 6-2 is where i got really confused, at first i just checked recomended comps, the only one that permits the required 2CV makes you go 3 CV 1BB 2CA, yeah don't do that, it went from node A to B and that was so stupid i retreated right there but from what i read it goes to dead end node C after that anyway ? So i decided alright don't be lazy i read all the routing notes, so: - 3 or less + CV(L) goes to node B // - 6 + CV + CA(V) goes to node C // 0-1 BB & 0-2 + CV(L) goes to node F // Alright so replace one CV with a CLT and i should go B-F-H/I-K So now maybe i'm stupid and i missed something or tired ol me is just failling at simple reading but that didn't work either, i went B-D-E-H-K... Well it's ok it was easy enough, i tried it again thinking it might be random but went same route again, cleared quest in 2 runs so i guess that's good enough, i got curious and tried one more time replacing one CA with a CLT, went the same route, CLT took a beating, i'd say stick with the CA. All in all i spent like 100-200 baux and 1-2 buckets a run (could save the buckets but i was just too lazy to rotate and wanted to be done with the quest asap so no repair waiting) 2 runs for quest a 3rd to clear the map, 4 total if you count the first fail comp run not too bad, i'd say it's worth it, some free baux, another crew if it becomes useful in the future and another cleared map just in case. As a side note take it all with a grain of salt, it's a low run count so nothing like a super reliable sample or anything, also i used a fairly high level well equiped fleet, i can see the cost being much higher and reaching "not worth it" teritory with low lvl/equip fleets (but isn't that the case for everything ?) Hope it helps some confused TTK like i was, and Happy new year !